cmcifandomcom-20200215-history
The Minecraft Movie
DISCLAIMER: Yes, i know a real Minecraft movie is coming 2019, but i'm still writing about a fan version because it's ALLOWED. 'This ain't a sandbox anymore, kid.' -Tagline (US, biggest part of Europe and Oceania) 'This ain't your sandbox anymore, pal.' -Tagline (UK, New Zealand, B. Columbia) The Minecraft Movie is a 2017 action-adventure-comedy film based on the sandbox game Minecraft. It's directed by Warner Bros and Sony Pictures Entertainment, along with CMCI. It's not related to any other MC project by the company. Instead of starring Steve or a custom character, Alex is now the main character. Steve still appears, though, but he's not the same as his MROTW counterpart. It's directed by Shawn Ley and Rob McElhenney. Voice Cast *Catherine Taber as Alex, a 14-year old girl whose father was killed by the mobs, which caused her vengeful personality. *Jason Griffith as Steve, the 18-year old miner Alex falls in love with. *Brian Posehn as Bob, Steve's brother and an expert builder. *Harvey Atkin as Joe, Steve and Bob's brother who specializes in traps and ranged combat. *Scott Porter as Mark, Steve's nephew. He's an expert in redstone and knows a lot about the world and it's mobs. *Ryan Drummond as Ward Miller, the founder of the Village the characters live in. He's killed during an attack, but reappears as ghost to give advice to the characters. *Matthew Wood as Clavicle Collarbone, a Skeletal mercenary, assassin, hitman and bounty hunter who does everything for those who pay him the most, ranging from protecting an agriculturist and his farm from griefers to killing certain people. *Kirk Thornton as Wrench, a skeleton and the sadistic, heartless leader of the Sphenoid Rabble and commander of the Vomer Bevy's army. He has some really powerful weapons up his sleeve, ranging from a Dispenser Gun to a circle with eight enchanted Diamond Swords on it that can spin like a sawblade. *Kirk Thornton as Blacky Sacrum, Collarbone's Wither Skeleton assistant who provides him with backup and support. He's fiercely loyal to friends and people he has to defend, but has a twisted sense of humor. *Matt Lanter as Jack Tender, an pacific Enderman that likes helping the poor and weak. He hates violence, just as his friend Shell. *Dee Bradley Baker as Shell Vert, a peaceful Creeper that dreams of a world in which all mobs live together in harmony. Just as his friend Jack, he does all he can to turn the world in an utopia. *The Wither (Computer-generated voice), one of the two mighty monsters that seeks to find the Power Crowns, two magic objects that grant unlimited power to those who wear it. He cooperates in doing so with the Ender Dragon. *The Ender Dragon (Computer-generated voice), the other mighty monster that seeks to find the Power Crowns. He works together with The Wither to achieve this goal. Short Summary There's more than the eye can see. Something like the planet known as Rubydung. A peaceful planet somewhere in the solar system so well hidden no one has ever discovered it. A planet made out of blocks, where cows and sheep lay eggs. One of it's inhabitants is Alex. At the age of 9, her life collapses when her father is killed by a Skeleton while trying to steal it's treasures. After turning 14, she meets the handsome Steve and his family. Steve informs her that two mighty mobs, who are controlling a huge army of monsters, are seeking the Power Crowns; two crowns made out of diamond and gold, respectively, that supply the users with unlimited powers. Together with a bunch of other people, Alex, Steve and co. travel through many dimensions, dungeons and more to save their planet from the mobs. Plot The movie starts with two flashbacks; the first shows the life of Alex Sanders. Her family is so poverty-stricken and pauper her 10-year old brother, Axl, has to work in a mine to get money for the family to survive. However, when trying to mine Lapis Ore, Axl accidentally destroys a pole, causing the shaft to become unstable. He tries to escape, but is killed when the ceiling collapses on him. Alex becomes terrified when hearing the news. The father now tries to get money by working at a cow farm. In the second, Alex's father, while walking, discovers a dungeon. Entering it, he sees a Skeleton sleeping next to a chest full of emeralds. He tries to snatch it, but the Skeleton wakes up and quickly shoots him with a bow. Her father's death makes Alex even more heartbroken. In the present, the family is about to lose their house in a few minutes because they couldn't pay the VAT. Alex wants to end it and attempts to commit suicide. She runs into the woods, searching for a Creeper to kill her. She finds one near the center of the forest. Using her last melon, she lures the Creeper closer, holding it in front of his eyes like players do with fish to tame ocelots. The Creeper slowly comes closer, and takes a bite. Alex backs off a little, shaking the melon. The Creeper follows, but is knocked out by a human who later introduces himself as Steve. Steve asks what she was trying to do, to which Alex responds she was trying to commit felo-de se (suicide). She then asks Steve what he is doing here, who answers that he just moved in the village Alex lives in. Back at the Village, Alex's mother apparoaches Steve and thanks him for saving her daughter, and quickly realizes Steve's family is rich. She then tells Alex she should marry Steve, because he's rich and is also very friendly. Alex refuses at first, but her feelings become bigger and bigger, and ultimately she asks Steve if he wants to go dine out with her. Steve agrees and will also pay the diner. At the four stars restaurant Jeb's Mutton Bistro Brasserie (which sells more then just mutton, don't worry !), Alex expresses her feelings for Steve. Alex then gives Steve a Gold Bar she found. More TBA Differences from the game *The Ender Dragon has a few differences. *Skeletons do not burn up in the sun; they simply become weak, and tend to sleep during the day. *There actually are peacful mobs, whose congeners are usually evil. For example, Shell is a friendly Creeper who hates violence, but most other Creepers are hostile. More TBA Trivia *Rubydung was actually (sort of) a beta name for Minecraft. *The film will more or less serve as some type of reboot of MROTW; the latter's characters being "rebooted" for the film; **Steve stays Steve, but he's more sarcastic in nature, and his surname changes from Minecraftian to Williams. **Steve's two brothers are based off Marino. **Clavicle Collarbone and Wrench share so much with Bones it cannot be a coincidence. **Blacky Sacrum took it's roots from Gray and Blekker. **Jack and Shell are based off Endamaron and Creep. *Wrench and Blacky Sacrum are the only characters to be voiced by the same actor. **Coincidentally, both are some sort of Skeletons. **Blacky was to be voiced by John Hodgeman at first, but he was ultimately dropped. Category:Movie